bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Tenjirō Kirinji
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Shinigami | płeć = Mężczyzna | przynależność = Soul Society, Król Dusz | poprzednia przynależność = Gotei 13 | poprzedni zawód = | zespół = Plik:0.png Gwardia Królewska | poprzedni zespół = | poprzedni partner = Retsu Unohana | bazy operacyjne = Kirinden, Reiōkyū | edukacja = | shikai = Kinpika | bankai = | debiut w mandze = Tom 58, Rozdział 516 | japoński głos = Tomoyuki Shimura (Bleach: Brave Souls) }} jest członkiem Gwardii Królewskiej oraz dawnym nauczycielem Retsu Unohany. Nosi tytuł .Manga Bleach; Rozdział 519, strona 14 Wygląd Tenjirō jest wysokim, szczupłym mężczyzną. Ma charakterystyczną fryzurę w kształcie rogu upiętego z przodu głowy. Nie nosi kosode ani shitagi. Jego haori jest skrócone do pasa. Jego pas jest szeroki i przypomina kołnierz od golfu. Nosi także tradycyjny pas sumo. Osobowość Kirinji wydaje się mieć szorstką i awanturniczą naturę. Kiedy razem z resztą Oddziału Zero przybywa do Soul Society, zwraca się do zebranych kapitanów jak do dzieci, pytając ich m.in. o prawidłowe odżywianie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 517, strona 3 Kiedy Suì-Fēng krytykuje podejście Gwardii Królewskiej do ataku na Seireitei, bez wahania ignoruje ją, aby później wykręcić jej rękę i w dosyć niemiłych słowach zwrócić uwagę na fakt, że to nie leży ich obowiązku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 517, strony 9-10 Wydaje się być też nieco bezwstydny; jak gdyby nigdy nic pyta Ichigo, dlaczego nie powie, że pośladki Rukii wyglądają jak brzoskwinie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 517, strona 10 Historia Jego szczegółowa historia nie jest nam znana. Wiadomo jednak, że to on nauczył Unohanę technik leczniczych.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 517, strona 6 Fabuła Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|left|190px|Tenjirō i Retsu Po tragicznej śmierci wszechkapitana Yamamoto, Gwardia Królewska powraca do Soul Society, spotykając się z przetrwałymi kapitanami zdolnymi do służby, którym towarzyszy również Ichigo. Kiedy pięcioosobowa grupa opuszcza Tenchūren z flagą z ich znakiem, Tenjirō najpierw kpiąco pyta kapitanów o ich stan, po czym podchodzi do Unohany. Pyta ją o ilość poległych żołnierzy, aby dowiedzieć się, jak wykorzystuje umiejętności lecznicze, których ją nauczył.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 517, strona 4 Gdy Suì-Fēng wyraża swoje niezadowolenia na wieść, iż Oddział 0. ma zamiar odbudować Gotei 13 po tym, jak pozwolił, by Wandenreich zniszczyło Soul Society, Tenjirō zachodzi ją od tyłu, zaskakując swoją szybkością, i oświadcza, że jest uciążliwa. Następnie strofuje ją, że pozwolili na zniszczenie Soul Society, co jest hańbą dla imienia Gotei 13. Gdy Unohana protestuje przeciwko zabraniu Byakuyi, Renjiego i Rukii do pałacu, Tenjirō mówi jej, że jej zadaniem nie jest już leczenie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 517, strony 10-15 W pałacu Króla Dusz zabiera Ichigo, Byakuyę, Renjiego oraz Rukię do swojego zamku, aby tam ich wyleczyć. Wyjaśnia tam, w jaki sposób będzie przebiegało leczenie - najpierw z ciał poszkodowanych wysysa krew oraz reiatsu, a ich ciała zostawi w Sadzawce Krwistego Piekła. Krew i reiatsu stykając się z leczniczą wodą same ulegną wyleczeniu. Proces ten będzie powtarzany tak długo, jak będzie to konieczne do poprawy stanu zdrowia. Następie Tenjirō wyjaśnia, że Kisuke Urahara stworzył swoje podziemne źródła właśnie na wzór tych tutaj.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 519, strony 7-12 thumb|right|190px|Tenjirō uderza Renjiego Kiedy Ichigo protestuje przeciw zanurzaniu go w wodzie na czas "liczenia do stu", Kirinji nazywa rannego chłopaka idiotą, po czym mówi mu, że powinien właśnie tak zrobić, po czym z przekonaniem krzyczy, że każdy dzieciak to potrafi. Ichigo kłóci się, mówiąc, że żaden rodzic nie kazałby robić dziecku czegoś takiego. Kirinji, marszcząc brwi, nakazuje Kazō i Kazuhiro przytrzymać Kurosakiego pod wodą raz jeszcze, jednak tym razem Shinigami nie zgadza się na to tak łatwo. Podczas gdy trwa zaciekła walka między trójką kąpiących się mężczyzn, Tenjirō nakazuje im na chwilę przestać. Członek Oddziału 0. zaciska pięść i uderza Kurosakiego, który ląduje po drugiej stronie źródła. Chłopak ze wściekłością pyta, co właściwie wyprawia Kirinji, jednak ten niespodziewanie wskazuje, że Ichigo jest już zdrowy. Gdyby Kurosaki nie był już w pełni sił, cios Tenjirō zabiłby go - i faktycznie, pod rozmokłymi bandażami nie ma już nawet zadrapania. Właściciel gorących źródeł zapowiada, że zaraz po dopełnieniu formalności Kurosaki zostanie wysłany dalej, jednak wtem do rozmowy wtrąca się Renji, krzycząc, że idzie razem z Ichigo. Podobnie jak jego przyjaciel, wicekapitan 6. Oddziału otrzymuje cios w brzuch od Tenjirō, jednak, ku początkowemu zdziwieniu byłego kapitana, Abarai nie rusza się nawet o centymetr. Zobojętniały Kirinji odchodzi, mówiąc, że jeżeli czerwonowłosy stoi po jego morderczym uderzeniu, to może sobie już iść dalej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 520, strony 5-9 Chwilę później obaj Shinigami zostają ponownie wystrzeleni w powietrze. Lecąc ku niebu, Ichigo wykrzykuje pretensje a propos sposobu podróżowania w Reiōkyū. Kiedy dwójka przyjaciół znika, Kirinji nakazuje podwładnym ściągnąć mokre koszule, zakładając, że było im dosyć ciężko. Mężczyźni wskakują do wody. Okazuje się, że ich ciała są nadpalone. Wedle ich słów, gdyby nie noszone przez nich ubrania ochronne ze specjalnego włókna duchowego, już dawno rozłożyliby się i rozpadli przez tę "super-leczniczą" wodę. Jest dla nich zupełnie niezrozumiałe, jak Ichigo i Renji mogli siedzieć nago w obydwu źródłach bez żadnego wysiłku. Tenjirō przyznaje, że obaj przerośli nawet jego oczekiwania. Wkładając dłoń do wody, członek Gwardii Królewskiej przyznaje, że po zadaniu ciosu Kurosakiemu, większość jego siły została instynktownie odbita przez chłopaka, łamiąc wszystkie kości w ręce Kirinjiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 520, strony 10-12 Później, Tenjirō dzwoni do Rukii i oznajmia, że jej brat odzyskał już przytomność. Kirinji mówi do Byakuyi, że kąpał się dłużej niż ktokolwiek w tych źródłach, więc pyta go czy czuje zamroczenie. Kuchiki odpowiada, że wciąż brak mu siły potrzebnej czy czuć zamroczenie, ale skoro zaszedł tak daleko, to nadszedł dla niego czas, aby zregenerować wymagany poziom siły.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 545, strony 7-8 thumb|190px|left|Tenjirō i Kirio rozmawiający o rozwoju Ichigo Razem z Senjumaru prowadzi Ichigo do wyjścia z Pałacu Króla Dusz. Pogoniwszy chłopaka tłumaczy mu, iż nie skorzysta on z Tenchūren jak poprzednio, lecz uda się do Soul Society pieszo. Następnie ukazawszy schody rozwinięte przez Shutarę stwierdza, iż przy pomocy Shunpo dotarcie do Seireitei zajmie mu niecały tydzień. Po swoich słowach spodziewa się wybuchowej reakcji ze strony chłopaka, jednak zaskakuje go jego spokojna postawa. Kurosaki tłumaczy, iż jeśli się pospieszy, będzie na miejscu po upływie połowy jednego dnia. Dowiedziawszy się o wyprzedzonym ataku Wandenreich na Soul Society od Ichibe'ea, Ichigo zeskakuje z Pałacu, kierując się do miejsca docelowego. Na górze, Tenjirō dyskutuje z resztą Gwardii Królewskiej o rozwoju Ichigo. Hyōsube stwierdza, iż swoją zmianę nie zawdzięcza nowo nabytej sile, lecz rozwojowi, który uczynił z tego chłopaka prawdziwego Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 555, strony 1-10 thumb|right|190px|Tenjirō przybywa powstrzymać [[Wandenreich]] Gdy Quincy docierają do Reiōkyū, członkowie Gwardii Królewskiej wyczuwają ich przybycie. Haschwalth wyciąga dłoń, tworząc cień, z którego wychodzą Soldat. Żołnierze ruszają, jednak wtedy spada przed nimi Tenjirō. Jednym ruchem pagaja rozgramia płotki; z bronią opartą na ramieniu i blaskiem bijącym od fryzury pyta gości, czy wiedzą gdzie się znajdują. Gdy mówi, że nie przyjmują tu nieproszonej hołoty, Yhwach wypowiada jego tytuł i imię pytając, czy on naprawdę sądzi, że zdoła ich zatrzymać. Odpierając, że gdyby tak nie uważał, to by tu nie stał, Kirinji wyciąga dłoń, na co fala wrzącej wody zalewa wrogów. Pyta, jak podoba im się tutejsza temperatura wody i tłumaczy, że potrafi ona wydusić krew oraz Reiatsu. Prosi, by powiedzieli słówko jeśli jest zbyt nagrzana, po czym odbija się; palcami u stóp chwyta tabliczkę i uwalnia Shikai – Kinpika. Ostrze lśni, gdy Tenjirō atakuje spokojnego Yhwacha.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 588, strony 2 i 5-13 Jego ciosy nie dosięgają jednak wroga. Zdenerwowany, zastanawia się, dlaczego ani razu nie był w stanie uderzyć Yhwacha, a ten komentuje, że znaleźli się w patowej sytuacji. Mówi, iż wobec tego przejdzie, a choć Kirinji krzyczy i atakuje raz jeszcze, Quincy wymijają go. Nie wierząc w to, co się dzieje, Shinigami zauważa, że to nie rodzaj uników ani iluzji. Wtedy u szczytu schodów staje Senjumaru.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 597, strony 5-7 Moce i umiejętności Mistrz leczenia: Tenjirō jest mistrzem technik leczniczych. Za czasów gdy był kapitanem w Gotei 13, nauczył Retsu Unohanę wielu technik, których używa aż do dziś. Co więcej, uleczył kilku ciężko rannych Shinigamich, których Retsu nie była w stanie wyleczyć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 517, strony 7 i 16 W swoich koszarach, Kirinden, posiada sporych rozmiarów gorące źródła, które mają właściwości lecznicze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 519, strony 8-13 Ogromna moc duchowa: Jako były kapitan Gotei 13, Tenjirō posiada ogromną energią duchową. Mistrz Shunpo: Kirinji jest mistrzem jeśli chodzi o umiejętności Shunpo. Jego zdolności są tak wielkie, że zaskoczył Suì-Fēng, która jest prawdopodobnie najszybszą osobą w Soul Society, łapiąc ją z tyłu, pomimo tego, że chwilę przedtem stał kilka metrów przed nią.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 517, strona 12 Podczas pobytu w Soul Society, jego umiejętności były zwane .Manga Bleach; Rozdział 520, strona 12 Zwiększona siła: Tenjirō jest wyjątkowo silny, pomimo swojej wysokiej i smukłej sylwetki. Może łatwo podnieść dorosłą osobę i rzucić nią na znaczną odległość. Uderzył Ichigo na tyle mocno, że ten poleciał bardzo daleko.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 520, strona 9 Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Kirinji jest wystarczająco wytrzymały, aby przebywać dłuższy czas w swoich unikalnych gorących źródłach bez żadnego zabezpieczenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 520, strona 14 Ōken: Jako jeden z członków Gwardii Królewskiej, w jego kościach znajduje się Ōken pozwalający na dostanie się do Reiōkyū.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 519, strony 2-3 Manipulacja wodą z gorących źródeł: Kirinji jest w stanie wywołać wodę ze swoich gorących źródeł i manipulować jej temperaturą i ruchem. Woda może zostać także użyta jako broń ofensywna; fala wrzącej wody zalewa wrogów i wypala ich ciała.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 588, strony 10-11 Zanpakutō [[Plik:R588 Kinpika.png|thumb|right|190px|Shikai Tenjirō, Kinpika]] :Manga Bleach; Rozdział 588, strona 12 W zapieczętowanej formie Zanpakutō Tenjirō ma postać przypominającą okinawskie Eku. Na piórze wiosła widnieje napis .Manga Bleach; Rozdział 588, strona 8 * Shikai: Komendą uwalniającą jest . W trakcie uwolnienia, Kirinji odsłania niewielkie, zakrzywione ostrze ukryte do tej pory wewnątrz pióra Eku. W chwilę później pokrywa się ono ostrym światłem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 588, strony 11-12 * Bankai: Nieznane. Ciekawostki * Jego fryzura potrafi wytrzymać obciążenie o wadze 120 kg.Manga Bleach; Tom 58, szkice pomiędzy rozdziałami Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Tenjirō Kirinji ru:Тенджиро Киринджи fr:Tenjirô Kirinji de:Tenjiro Kirinji es:Tenjirō Kirinji id:Tenjirō Kirinji pt:Tenjirō Kirinji it:Tenjirō Kirinji Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Byli kapitanowie Kategoria:Gwardia Królewska Kategoria:Mistrzowie Shunpo Kategoria:Tylko manga